Proper Literature
by seimaisin
Summary: Isabela's taste in literature gets Bethany into trouble.


Bethany knew she was going to have to answer for her supposed transgression. But when the Templar recruit told her to report to the Knight-Captain's office, she bit the inside of her lip to keep from swearing a blue streak. Of all the Templars in the place … she'd hoped the whole incident was silly enough to keep the fallout contained.

But no. She was forced to sit in front of Cullen and keep a straight, contrite face while he fingered her dog-eared copy of _The Passions of Kont-Aar_.

(_No_, she thought. _Do not think the word 'fingered', Beth. Not right now._)

"I'd ask where you got this from," Cullen said, "but I'm fairly sure I know the answer. Or a range of possible answers." He rubbed at his chin, covering part of his mouth, but Bethany still made out his soft mutter. "Most of whom dwell in the Hanged Man."

Bethany felt her lips twitch, but she suppressed the smile. "It seems silly to deny us recreational reading," she said. Perhaps Isabela's secret packages contained reading that was a little more recreational than the older Templars really thought young female mages should possess. But they could go hang, as far as Bethany was concerned. If she didn't get to be outside of the Gallows to experience anything, she would damned well read about it.

"I suspect, when he discovered your book during services, Ser Marten was hoping you were reading something a little more … educational than this."

Educational? That book had introduced her to several positions she didn't know were possible … and wow, was that not the thought to be having right now. She did not need a mental image of herself lying face-down on Cullen's desk, his hands on her thighs …

No. Absolutely not. And thank the Maker she'd gotten really good at maintaining a neutral expression - her cheeks didn't even feel hot. Even if the rest of her did. "That misses the point of recreational, don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Cullen drummed his fingers on the desk and sighed. "The fact remains that apparently owning books of a certain nature in the Circle are against the formal rules of conduct. Whether or not you or I think it's ridiculous …" He shook his head, and finally, a small smile formed on his lips.

_"The shape of his lips called to mind the wicked things Captain Travanti had done to her the previous night. His mouth on her most private regions, making her burn hot and scream loud enough to wake the entire ship…."_

Oh dear. Maybe she'd read the stupid book one too many times. And there was no way she was imagining Cullen …

Too late.

Now her cheeks were red. She could feel it. "You're really going to take my books away from me?" she asked, looking down at her lap. Safer that way. Yes. "There's only so many magical tomes or religious texts a person can read before they need a little escapism."

"Is that what you call this?"

Imagining yourself to be a stowaway on a pirate ship, sailing through dangerous Qunari-infested waters - that seemed to be about as far an escape as Bethany was going to manage. "It's just a bit of fun," she said. "I don't see why it's that big of a deal."

Cullen sighed again. "It shouldn't be. I rather wish Ser Marten had just ignored the whole thing."

"Me too," Bethany ventured, looking back up. Cullen was still smiling - actually smiling at her, for the first time, well, maybe ever. For a brief moment, it felt as if they were sharing a secret joke. The way the one corner of his mouth quirked upward, though, reminded her …

_"When he smiled like that, Venezia knew she was in trouble. She could try to escape, to run to the common rooms and mingle with the rest of the crew, but that would only result in the Captain coming to fetch her. She didn't enjoy being slung over his shoulder and carried away the first time; she knew better than to do it again. So she stayed where she was, while he crossed the room and pressed himself against her back. One hand slid underneath the stretchy fabric of her blouse. He cupped a soft, tender breast and squeezed, sending heat through her skin until it pooled between her legs …"_

The way Cullen blinked, Bethany knew something of what she was thinking had to be showing on her face. She hastily looked down again. "So, what happens now?" she asked.

_He spreads you out on his desk and fucks you senseless._

The voice in Bethany's head sounded a lot like Isabela. Damn her anyway. She shushed it and waited for Cullen's response. He cleared his throat. "Unfortunately," he said, "I'll have to confiscate this book. Try to keep any others you might have clear of Ser Marten from now on, please."

"I will," Bethany promised. "Trust me."

It would be fine. She had half a dozen others just like it stashed underneath her bunk. Including one about a Templar and a naughty apostate that she abjectly refused to read past the first chapter, just on general principle. She kept saying she was going to send it back to Isabela, but somehow, it remained underneath her bed.

She looked up at Cullen, who - to her shock - was blushing as he thumbed through the book in front of him. "Can I go?" she asked.

"What? Oh," he said, looking up and shifting uncomfortably - at least, that's what it looked like to Bethany. "Yes. You can go."

She stood up and beat a hasty retreat. She absolutely, positively did not indulge herself by telling him to enjoy the book. Down that road would lie punishment … and probably not the kind she wanted. Not that she wanted any punishment from Cullen. Really. Not any punishment she was likely to get, anyway. But just the thought had her grinning as she walked back down the corridor towards the mage's quarters.

Maybe she'd read the Templar and mage book tonight, Bethany thought. And if she got really brave, maybe she'd even bring it to services next week. And sit next to Ser Marten again. Just to see what would happen.

If she did, Isabela would be so proud of her.


End file.
